


Things in Common

by Rysler



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reva has the Women of Springfield over for an orgy--er, a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things in Common

**Author's Note:**

> While incest is not intended to be present in this story, many of these women are related to each other, so be forewarned of the underlying ick factor.

2006

“I don’t know why we’re still doing this,” Reva said, looking with derision at the woman on the other end of the bed--the far end. Cassie, wrapped in a satin robe and smoking a cigar, of all things--didn’t she know that the mix of masculine and feminine was just weird, not alluring? “That thing stinks,” Reva added.

“It was your idea, Reva.”

“Cigars?”

“This--this--” Cassie gestured and turned faintly pink.

“Party?”

“Orgy?”

“It’s not an orgy. It’s more like... you know. Female bonding. Like male bonding. They get naked, don’t they? Beat on drums?”

“You said it was just a meeting.” Cassie crossed her ankles. “Between the trial and everything, we needed to remember...”

“What was important. Our sisterhood. In the general sense. Something like that. But it was not my idea, anyway,” Reva said. “It was Ed--”

“Please don’t say it. You promised not to bring the men in our lives into this.”

Reva snorted.

Cassie exhaled. “One moment of peace. That’s all I ask.”

Harley, sitting near the foot of the bed, squeezed Cassie’s foot. “Then why did you bring her?”

“Why did we bring you?” Reva asked Harley.

Harley smiled and reached for the cigar.

Cassie handed it over, and mused. “Maybe we should have invited Olivia.”

“Why should we do anything for that woman? If she’s not interfering in my life in one way, it’s another.” Reva asked.

Cassie swatted her. “She’s my business partner. She’s smart. Relatively.”

“I’m with Reva,” Harley said.

“Oh, there’s a first.”

“What?” Cassie asked. “She’s not after Josh.”

“No,” Reva said, narrowing her gaze. “She’s not. Just Bill.”

“At least she’s not going after any Spauldings.”

“Do you see any Spauldings here?” Reva asked.

Harley looked around. “Not current ones...You didn’t invite Beth?”

“No I didn’t invite--I’m sorry I even invited Dinah.”

“What did I do?” Dinah asked, half-asleep on the room’s chaise lounge.

“You’re practically running Spaulding Enterprises.”

Harley bit her lip.

Dinah shrugged. “Is this it?”

“Not exactly,” Reva said.

“And you got us together to...go into business with Olivia?”

“That’s Cassie’s hair-brained idea.”

“I just think, you know, Olivia doesn’t have any friends. We didn’t invite her to our orgy,” Cassie said.

“Apologist,” Harley said.

Cassie nudged her with a foot.

“Look at us, and then look at Olivia. Don’t you see?” Dinah asked. “We’re all--”

“Straight?” Cassie asked.

“As if. God-fearing?” Reva suggested.

“Blonde.”

Reva rolled her eyes.

Cassie looked pensive.

Dinah said, “She’s simply not as blonde as we are. You can call it what you want, but it’s clearly bias.”

Mel came out of the bathroom and perched on the edge of the bed. “What is?”

Dinah bit her lip.

Reva smirked. “Next theory?”

“Well, I don’t know. Why are we all talking about Olivia, anyway?”

“Because she’s not here,” Reva said.

“You know where she is, right?” Cassie asked.

Mel looked over her shoulder at Cassie.

“Chasing all our husbands,” Reva said.

“It’s a shame she’s the narrowest woman in Springfield,” Harley said.

“Is she?” Cassie asked.

“Doesn’t her daughter have two Spaulding fathers?”

“Pretty sure it’s just one or the other.”

Blake flung open the door. “Hello, girls. I brought wine.”

“Gimmie.” Dinah made groping gestures toward the bottle. Blake studied her, and then walked toward Harley’s side of the bed.

“We were just deciding which of our men Olivia Spencer was going to target next,” Harley said, letting Blake kiss her cheek.

“A zero on the Kinsey if I ever saw one,” Blake said. “If this is a power meeting, what about the D.A.?”

“She’s blonde,” Dinah said.

“That bitch is never coming near this room,” Reva said.

Blake winced.

“While it’s true that Olivia’s tragic addiction to anything Lewis is annoying, I don’t know that it’s relevant to our proceedings,” Reva said. “Cassie’s obsession is decidedly singular.”

“It’s not an--”

“That’s not true,” Mel said.

Everyone looked at her.

Mel gave a little grin. “What can I say, I like crazy.”

“So that’s two...”

Everyone looked at everyone else.

Dinah slowly raised her hand.

“Oh God, really?” Blake asked.

“I like crazy too, mom.”

“You would know.”

“Now we have something in common,” Cassie said.

Dinah glared at her.

“Cigar?”

“I’ll show you where you can shove your--”

“Oh, would everyone shut the fuck up and take off their clothes? Blake, open the wine.”

“So bossy,” Dinah said.

“I don’t know why we come here,” Cassie said, stretching.

“Oh, really,” Reva said.

Cassie smiled. “You’re right. Yes I do.”

END


End file.
